Love Story
by DizzyGirl.15
Summary: Bella vai contra a vontade para um baile, só para agradar sua melhor amiga. Mas o que ela não sabia é que iria encontrar o príncipe dos seus sonhos, literalmente. ONESHOT


Eu estava dormindo, tendo um sonho lindo em que eu dançava com um homem lindo de braços fortes, quando de repente fui acordada pelos gritos histéricos de Alice.

- BELLA, BELLA, ACORDA - Alice gritava enquanto me sacudia.

- O que aconteceu Alice? - eu perguntei grogue.

- Bella, eu preciso de um favor seu, é questão de vida ou morte - ai vem bomba eu pensei, enquanto me sentava na cama.

- Fala, Alice.

- É que tem esse baile de máscaras e só vai a alta sociedade... - ela hesitou um pouco.

- E? - eu a encorajei.

- E você não vai acreditar, mas o Jasper me convidou. - ela disse com os olhos brilhando.

- Que bom Alice! Agora eu posso saber porque você me acordou às - eu olhei para o relógio - 07:30 da manhã num sábado para me contar uma coisa que você poderia ter me contado mais tarde? - eu perguntei rezando para que ela fosse rápida e assim eu poderia voltar para o meu sonho.

- É que tem um pequeno problema. - Que problema? - eu perguntei desconfiada.

- É que o primo do Jasper veio para a cidade morar com ele. E você sabe como o Jasper é fofo, então ele não queria deixar o primo sozinho e eu disse que você iria ao baile com o primo dele. - ela disse tão rápido que eu tive que fazer força pra entender tudo.

- Como é que é? - perguntei sem acreditar.

- Bella, por favor, faz isso por mim. - ela implorou.

- Deus, o que eu fiz para merecer isso!? Quando é o baile, Alice?

- Hoje! - a anã disse sorrindo.

- Mas Alice eu não tenho roupa, nem máscara, eu não posso ir a um baile de máscaras de jeans! - eu disse atestando o óbvio.

- É claro que não, eu nunca permitiria uma atrocidade desse tamanho. - ela continuou sorrindo. - Eu vou comprar meu vestido hoje e você pode ir comigo.

Eu pensei um pouco, a história da roupa obviamente era só uma desculpa pra não ir. Mas conhecendo Alice eu sabia que ela nunca me deixaria em paz se eu não fosse.

- Tudo bem. - eu disse derrotada.

- Quer dizer que você vai?

- Vou. - assim que eu disse isso ela pulou em cima de mim, nós duas caímos no chão e começamos a rir.

- Eu vou tomar um banho e me arrumar. - eu disse quando conseguimos parar de rir.

- Ótimo! Eu vou fazer um café da manhã caprichado pra você. - ela disse se levantando.

- Você vai ter que ser minha escrava por um mês, no mínimo por eu estar fazendo isso.

- Ah, não exagere. E eu tenho certeza que você vai adorar o primo do Jasper. - ela disse piscando pra mim e saindo do quarto.

Eu suspirei e fui para o banho. Fiquei um bom tempo na banheira, pensando em como seria esse primo do Jasper, espero que não seja muito feio, mas se for pelo menos vai estar usando uma máscara, eu conclui rindo de mim mesma.

Eu desci para tomar café e Alice falava sem parar.

- Eu acho melhor nós irmos atrás de vestidos logo. - Alice disse assim que eu terminei meu café.  
- Eu também acho, mas você deveria ter me avisado antes.

- Desculpe, é que eu estava com medo da sua reação.

- Alice, por favor, eu não sou tão chata a ponto de não poder fazer um favor para minha melhor amiga.

- Você é a melhor amiga do mundo. - ela disse abrindo um sorriso enorme.

- É claro que sou. - eu disse convencida. - Mas é melhor você se arrumar para irmos logo, ou não vamos achar nada decente para vestir.

- Tudo bem, me dê dez minutos. - ela disse enquanto subia as escadas correndo.

É claro que sendo Alice, ela demorou muito mais.  
Quinze minutos depois... Nada de Alice.  
Trinta minutos... Nada de Alice.  
Quarenta e cinco minutos... Nada de Alice.  
Eu já estava ficando nervosa.

- ALICE! - eu gritei.

- Já estou descendo. - ela gritou de volta.

- Você tem que aprender a se arrumar mais rápido.

- Bella, vamos logo, estamos atrasadas. - ela disse enquanto ia para fora, me deixando olhando aquela cena sem acreditar, mas que baixinha folgada! Nós passamos por várias lojas e Alice experimentou vários vestidos e olhou tantas máscaras que eu perdi a conta, mas ela nunca levava nada.  
Já era meio-dia e nós paramos num restaurante para almoçar, pouco tempo depois começamos a andar de novo, eu já estava cansada quando Alice gritou. Eu fico imaginando se ela não cansa de gritar, coitado do Jasper.

- BELLA, essa loja é PERFEITA.

- Tá bom Alice, mas não precisa gritar que eu não estou surda. - ainda, acrescentei mentalmente.

Nós entramos na loja e realmente era perfeita. Tinha muitos vestidos lindos e não demorou para eu achar um que eu gostasse, ele era de cetim rosa, a única coisa que eu posso dizer é que eu me apaixonei a primeira vista por ele. Alice também não demorou para achar um vestido.  
Nós pagamos e fomos atrás das máscaras. Não foi muito difícil achar.  
Eu comprei uma prateada com uma pluma e uma pedrinha, e a que Alice comprou era muito linda e tinha uma florzinha lateral. Eram simplesmente perfeitas.

Mascara da Bella: ./_

Vestido da Bella: ./Produto/Fotos/Foto_37869_.jpg

Mascara da Alice: ./_AFn5yePo7wE/SUvx5B9yqmI/AAAAAAAACEE/PqB4_

Vestido da Alice: .

Alice e eu voltamos para casa, já estava tarde e eu não sei porque, mas estava muito ansiosa para ir para essa festa. Eu me arrumei num tempo razoável, enquanto Alice como sempre demorou um século, ela tinha combinado com Jasper que nos encontraríamos no baile.

**We were both young when I first saw you**  
Nós éramos jovens quando eu te vi pela primeira vez  
**I close my eyes and the flashback starts**  
Eu fecho meus olhos e o flashback começa  
**I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air**  
Eu estava aqui na varanda, ao ar de verão

Eu fiquei lá esperando o tal primo do Jasper, me sentindo uma perfeita idiota, aparentemente eu era a única sem um par. De repente eu vi _ele_, um homem entrando sozinho. Só podia ser ele, já que todas as outras pessoas estavam acompanhadas.

**See the lights see the party the ball gowns**  
Eu vejo as luzes, vejo a festa, os vestidos de gala  
**See you make your way through the crowd**  
Eu te vejo fazendo seu caminho em meio à multidão  
**And say hello**  
Você diz 'olá'

Ele se aproximou de mim, parecendo um pouco deslocado.

- Bella? - ele me perguntou.

- Sim. - eu respondi, me dando conta de repente que eu não sabia o nome dele. - Desculpe, mas eu não sei seu nome.

- Eu me chamo Edward. - ele disse me dando um sorriso que quase fez meu coração parar.

- É um prazer te conhecer Edward. - eu disse tentando ser gentil.

- Igualmente. Então devemos entrar? - ele me perguntou hesitante

- Ah, claro. - eu ainda estava tentando me recuperar daquele sorriso.

Nós entramos no salão que estava maravilhosamente decorado, eu olhei para ele pelo canto do olho e não pude deixar de sorrir quando vi que nossas máscaras combinavam.

- O que foi? - ele perguntou.

- Nossas máscaras estão combinando. - eu respondi.

Ele me olhou, antes de sorrir, o que fez meu coração dar um salto.

Máscara do Edward: ./_

**Little did I know**  
Em pouco tempo, eu entendo  
**That you were Romeo you were throwing pebbles**  
Que você era Romeu, você estava jogando pedras  
**And my daddy said stay away from Juliet**  
E meu pai te disse: "Fique longe da Julieta"  
**And I was crying on the staircase**  
Eu estava chorando sobre a escadaria,  
**Begging you please don't go**  
Implorando que você não fosse embora  
**and I said**  
E eu disse

Ele me ofereceu o braço, e eu não pensei duas vezes antes de aceitar. Eu não sabia porque, mas Edward me fazia agir de uma forma diferente do que eu normalmente agiria. Nós descemos as escadas e ele começou a me guiar numa dança lenta. Eu não conseguia mais pensar em nada.

De repente tudo que existia era o homem na minha frente, ele tinha os olhos mais bonitos que eu já tinha visto. Eu não lembrava de mais nada. Não lembrava que existia um mundo além de nós dois, eu nem conseguia lembrar nem do meu próprio nome.

Eu estava começando a achar que o salão estava cheio demais, e ele parece ter lido meus pensamentos.

**Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone**  
Romeu me leve a algum lugar onde possamos ficar sozinhos  
**I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run**  
Eu estarei esperando tudo que faremos é correr  
**You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess**  
Você será o príncipe e eu serei a princesa,  
**It's a love story baby just say yes**  
Isso é uma história de amor querido só diga sim

- Você gostaria de sair daqui um pouco?

- Aham. - foi a única coisa que eu consegui responder.

Ele me levou para um jardim lindo, nos fundos do salão, nós continuávamos ouvindo a música, ele fez uma reverência, eu sorri e nós começamos a dançar, aquele tipo de dança que você só vê em filmes antigos.

**So I sneak out to the garden to see you**  
Então eu escapei pro jardim para te ver,  
**We keep quiet cause we're dead if they knew**  
Nós permanecemos quietos pois estaríamos mortos se eles soubessem  
**So close your eyes**  
Então feche seus olhos,  
**Escape this town for a little while**  
Vamos ficar em silêncio por algum tempo  
**Cause you were romeo, i was a scarlet letter**  
Porque você era Romeu e eu a carta vermelha  
**And my daddy said stay away from Juliet**  
E meu pai disse: "Fique longe da Julieta"

Eu tenho muitos ataques de riso do nada, e quando nós terminamos de dançar eu tive um desses. Quando Edward viu que eu comecei a rir desesperadamente ele me acompanhou, nós rimos um longo tempo até estarmos cansados demais.

Eu estava me divertindo muito, e pelo que parecia ele também estava.

Jardim: .com/_wp_

- Do que exatamente nós estamos rindo? - ele perguntou me dando um sorriso torto.

- Eu não tenho idéia. - respondi, sorrindo de volta.

De repente ele levantou a mão como se fosse me tocar; eu recuei involuntariamente. Estar com Edward fazia com que eu me sentisse diferente, de uma forma que eu nunca me senti antes.

- Desculpe. - ele murmurou parecendo triste, deixando a mão cair.

Apesar de conhece-lo há tão pouco tempo, ver ele triste partiu meu coração. Antes que eu pudesse me dar conta do que estava fazendo, eu já segurava uma de suas mãos e com a outra acariciava a parte do rosto dele que a máscara deixava exposta.

- Não fique triste. - eu implorei.

Primeiro eu vi choque passar por aqueles lindos olhos verde esmeralda que me enfeitiçavam, mas logo o choque foi substituído por carinho.

**But you were everything to me**  
Mas você era tudo para mim  
**I was begging you please don't go**  
E eu te implorei pra que você não fosse embora  
**And I Said**  
E eu disse

- Bella, você acredita em amor à primeira vista? - ele me perguntou sorrindo.

- Eu... eu... - eu simplesmente não consegui formular uma resposta coerente depois dessa pergunta.

Então eu parei pra pensar em tudo que tinha acontecido essa noite e me perguntei se era isso que estava acontecendo comigo. Será que eu havia me apaixonado por Edward? Não precisei pensar muito para saber a resposta.

- Eu não acredito. - Eu disse e vi seu sorriso desaparecer. - Não, me deixe corrigir. Antes dessa noite eu não acreditava, mas agora, depois de tudo isso, a única resposta que eu tenho para a sua pergunta é que sim, eu acredito em amor à primeira vista.

Assim que eu terminei de falar ele sorriu e eu pude ver seus olhos brilhando através da máscara.

- Eu nunca vi seu rosto. - eu disse pensando alto.

- Eu também nunca vi o seu. - ele respondeu levando as mãos até a minha máscara.

- Posso? - ele pediu

- Pode. - eu sussurrei, com o coração acelerado.

- Você é linda. - ele disse com os olhos transparecendo sinceridade.

**Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone**  
Romeu me leve a algum lugar onde possamos ficar sozinhos  
**I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run**  
Eu estarei esperando tudo que faremos é correr  
**You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess**  
Você será o príncipe e eu serei a princesa,  
**It's a love story baby just say yes**  
Isso é uma história de amor querido só diga sim

Eu corei, já estava levando as mãos em direção a máscara dele quando ele recuou e começou a rir da minha expressão.

- Você é muito ansiosa, não é?

- Isso não é justo. - eu reclamei.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem. - ele disse num gesto de rendição.

Eu levantei a máscara dele deliberadamente devagar e minha boca se abriu em choque quando vi o rosto dele. Aquilo não podia ser possível, eu toquei o rosto dele esperando que fosse um sonho, do qual eu iria acordar logo. Ele era o mesmo homem do meu sonho, do sonho que eu estava tendo antes de Alice me acordar aos berros.  
Mas era impossível, aquilo foi só um sonho, não podia ser real. Eu percebi que ainda estava com a boca aberta e fechei, corando.

**Romeo save me they're trying to tell me**  
Romeu me salve, eles estão tentando me dizer como me sentir  
**How to feel**  
Como me sentir  
**This love is difficult but it's real**  
Esse amor é dificil, mas é real  
**Don't be afraid we'll make it out of this mess**  
Não tenha medo, nós sairemos dessa confusão  
**It's a love story baby just say yes**  
Isso é uma história de amor querido só diga sim

- Eu sou tão feio assim? - ele perguntou brincando, mas eu pude ouvir a preocupação na voz dele.

- É perfeito. - foi a única coisa que eu consegui responder.

Depois disso, nós ficamos conversando e rindo um bom tempo, até Alice aparecer.

- Bella, nós temos que ir embora, já está tarde. - Alice disse triste.

- Tudo bem, eu só vou me despedir do Edward, te encontro lá fora.

- Não demore muito, por favor. - ela disse indo embora.

Eu me virei Edward, triste por ter que ir embora, a noite foi perfeita e eu queria que tivesse durado mais.

- Eu tenho que ir, obrigada pela companhia, a noite foi perfeita.

- Você não tem que agradecer, eu me diverti muito.

- Que bom, espero que possamos nos ver mais. - eu disse desejando que ele realmente tivesse gostado da noite.

- Com certeza. - ele disse sorrindo.

- Tchau. - eu disse dando um beijo na bochecha dele, me sentindo estúpida.

Eu me virei para ir embora, e me surpreendi quando ele me chamou.

- Bella, espera. - eu me virei e me surpreendi com a proximidade dos nossos rostos.

- O que houve?

- Nada, eu só queria ver seu rosto mais uma vez. - ele disse, eu corei e não sabia o que dizer.

Nós ficamos nos olhando em silêncio algum tempo,eu realmente não queria ir embora.

De repente para minha surpresa, ele me beijou. Eu não tenho palavras para descrever como foi. Era como se eu estivesse no paraíso, seus lábios eram macios e ele me beijava de uma forma tão doce e carinhosa, que eu poderia ficar ali para sempre. Meu coração parecia querer sair do meu peito. Quando nós já estávamos sem fôlego, nos separamos.

Ele encostou a testa dele na minha e começou a recitar um poema.

- _O amor, quando se revela,  
Não se sabe revelar.  
Sabe bem olhar p'ra ela,  
Mas não lhe sabe falar._

Quem quer dizer o que sente  
Não sabe o que há de dizer.  
Fala: parece que mente  
Cala: parece esquecer

Ah, mas se ela adivinhasse,  
Se pudesse ouvir o olhar,  
E se um olhar lhe bastasse  
Pra saber que a estão a amar!

Mas quem sente muito, cala;  
Quem quer dizer quanto sente  
Fica sem alma nem fala,  
Fica só, inteiramente!

Mas se isto puder contar-lhe  
O que não lhe ouso contar,  
Já não terei que falar-lhe  
Porque lhe estou a falar...

- Fernando Pessoa? - perguntei, reconhecendo o poema

- Gosta?

- Sim.

- Eu sei que pode parecer estranho, mas apesar de te conhecer há poucas horas eu sinto como se te conhecesse por toda a minha vida.

- Eu sinto o mesmo.

- Bella, desde que eu te vi é como se você fosse o centro do universo. - ele hesitou um pouco e me olhou nos olhos. - O que eu estou tentando dizer é que eu te amo.

- Eu também te amo. - eu sussurrei.

Nós nos separamos, Alice já estava no carro me esperando. Ninguém falou nada durante o caminho, a noite parecia ter sido um sonho tanto pra mim quanto para ela.

Naquela noite eu demorei muito para dormir, repassando a noite na minha cabeça de novo e de novo. Mas de alguma forma eu tinha certeza de que eu e Edward ainda seriamos muito felizes. Talvez fosse a tal intuição feminina. Eu sorri pensando em como Edward só precisou de uma noite para fazer eu me apaixonar perdidamente por ele, apesar de ele ter deixado bastante claro para mim que o sentimento era mutuo.

Eu finalmente adormeci, imersa em pensamentos e com uma certeza, a de que ali começava o meu _feliz para sempre_. Para mim não importava o quanto o para sempre iria _durar__, a única coisa que importava era que ele __aconteceria_.

**Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone**  
Romeu me salve, eu tenho me sentido tão sozinha  
**I keep waiting for you but you never come**  
Eu continuo esperando por você, mas você nunca vem  
**Is this in my head I don't know what to think**  
Isso está na minha cabeça, eu não sei o que pensar  
**He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring**  
Ele se ajoelhou no chão e puxou um anel...  
**And said**  
E disse...  
**Marry me Juliet, you'll never have to be alone**  
Case-se comigo Julieta, você nunca mais estará sozinha  
**I love you and that's all I really know**  
Eu te amo, e isso é tudo o que sei  
**I talked to your dad go pick out a white dress**  
Eu falei com seu pai, vá pegar o vestido branco  
**It's a love story baby just say yes**  
Essa é uma história de amor baby só diga sim  
**Cause we were both young when I first saw you. **  
Porque nós éramos jovens quando eu ti vi pela primeira vez  



End file.
